Once Upon A Time
by Sakyhime-chan
Summary: Il était une fois ... Reccueil de drabbles.
1. Amour Fraternel

Voilà, je commence une série de drabbles sur Bleach. Avec des thèmes et des personnages soient sortis de l'imagination délirante de certains amis, de ma propre imagination, ou d'un certain générateur! J'espère que ça vous plaîrat!

* * *

**Thème imposé ::** Amour

**Personnages imposés ::** Kukuku et Kaien

**Rajout Persos ::** Ganju et Miyako

**NDA ::** Drabble sur Bleach, premier essai... Moteur...Ca tourne!

* * *

Kaien adorait sa sœur. Vraiment. Mais pas quand il ramenait une fille chez lui! La façon dont la sœur susnommée marquait son autorité, les feux d'artifices, les sangliers sauvages (" Non, pas sauvage, avait répliqué Ganju en caressant sa Bonnie "), tout cela effrayait les petites amies potentielles du shinigami. Une seule fille avait ri devant tout ce remue-ménage. Et elle était revenue.

" Tu sais quoi? Finalement je t'aime, fit Kaien à Kukaku le jour où Miyako avait accepté sa demande en mariage.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ça? Demanda Kukaku.

- Grâce à toi, je sais que elle, elle m'aime vraiment… "

* * *

Mais quel est ce petit bouton vert? Si j'appuyais dessus et que je laissais une review, tiens...


	2. My Name's Not Kon

Voilà voilà. Voilà ce qu'on me sort parfois...(pour les thèmes, ça va sans dire!)

* * *

**Thème imposé ::** Vampire

**Perso imposé ::** Sa majesté Kon-sama!

**Rajout persos ::** Rukia, Ichigo

**NDA ::** Un gros n'importe quoi. Rien à rajouter...

* * *

Mon nom est Kon. Ça signifie « King of New York ». Je rigole.

Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween. Ma beauté aux cheveux noirs, ma shinigami de déesse, a décidé que ce soir, c'était soirée déguisée. Elle est tout simplement magnifique dans sa tenue de sorcière. Ichigo a l'air quand à lui d'un plouc avec sa longue cape noire.

" Tu es loin de faire peur comme Dracula, fit Rukia. Et tu n'as vraiment pas la classe d'un Cullen. "

L'imbécile roux gronda.

Ça y est, tout est clair dans ma tête. Maintenant, ne m'appelez pas Kon, mais Kov, King of Vampires.

* * *

Je vais me répeter mais...si vois laissiez une petite review?


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**Thème imposé ::** Secrets

**Perso imposé ::** Soi Fon

**Rajout persos ::** Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, Byakuya. Et on parle de Yoruichi aussi.

**NDA ::** Le thème le moins éloigné avec un perso. C'est vrai, Soi Fon et secrets, ça va ensemble... Enfin bonne lecture!

* * *

Soi Fon n'était pas la capitaine des services secrets pour rien. En plus de savoir se camoufler, attendre dans l'ombre pour attaquer par surprise, elle était aussi très douée pour garder les secrets. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, elle le gardait pour elle, à part si bien évidemment cela pouvait nuire à la Soul Society.

Une jour, en traînant du côté du manoir Kuchiki, elle avait pû voir le shinigami remplacent, Ichigo Kurosaki et Rukia s'embrasser et…bon enfin bref.

Ce fut le seul secret qu'elle ne garda pas. Ichigo traînait trop auprès de Yoruichi-sama…

Elle avait attendu le bon moment, que Ichigo ne soit pas très loin de Byakuya. Soi Fon fit alors à la shinigami la plus proche, à savoir Matsumoto:

" Ce shinigami remplacent là, tu savait qu'il sortait avec la sœur du capitaine Kuchiki?

- Chire, Senbonzakura… "

* * *

C'est encore du n'importe quoi, je m'en excuse une fois de plus... Review?


	4. Dancing Queen

**Thème imposé ::** Danse

**Persos imposés ::** Shinji et Chizuru

**Rajout persos ::** Tatsuki et la "certaine Vizard blonde" dont je ne pense pas avoir besoin de nommer...

**NDA ::** Desfois, je me demande vraiment comment je peux écrire des choses comme ça!

* * *

" Et tu danses? Demanda Chizuru. "

Shinji tourna la tête vers celle qui lui avait posé la question, comme tout le monde autour de lui. Tous connaissaient les préférences de Chizuru, alors pourquoi avait elle posée cette question à un homme? Il faut dire aussi que l'alcool, le coup de pied qu'elle s'était prise dans la tête de la part de Tatsuki, ainsi qu la coiffure digne du Crazy Horse de Shinji, tout cela l'avait peut être un peu chamboulée.

" Ah non désolé, répondit Shinji. T'es pas mon genre. T'es ni blonde, ni petite, ni violente… "

Un peu plus, une certaine Vizard éternua.

* * *

Et un drabble en plus. Au fait, je prend en compte les suggestions que vous me laissez, je ne l'avez pas dit? Et ben maintenant c'est fait!

Ca mérite bien une petite review, n'est ce pas?


	5. Question d'Instinct

Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes les reviews, et désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu. Et aussi, désolée de tout ce retard ! ^^' Par contre, j'ai noté vos demandes, je m'y met !

* * *

**Thème (non imposé ^^) :: **Félin

**Personnages ::** Grimmjow, Ggio et Mila-Rose

**Autres persos ::** Ulquiorra et Gin

**NDA ::** Cette idée m'est venue alors que je faisais des exercices d'anglais sur un texte parlant de rebellion ... Allez trouver le rapport ..!

_

* * *

_

Grimmjow lui envoya un cero. Ggio s'entraîna au sabre dessus. Mila-Rose l'envoya en l'air. D'ailleurs, cela retomba sur Apache, s'en suivit un petit conflit entre les deux fraccion de la tercera espada.

Sérieusement, ils commençaient à en avoir franchement marre de retrouver un bol de croquettes et un bol de lait tous les matins devant leur porte. L'humour à la Gin, non merci, pas la bienvenue ici.

Enfin, ils avaient la chance de ne pas avoir une ressurection en chauve-souris, se dirent-ils en voyant Ulquiorra se retrouvant nez à nez avec une perfusion.

* * *

J'avoue, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Sinon j'ai écrit sur papier un drabble sur Yoruichi et Byakuya (thème : partie de chat (imposé)), un autre sur Grimmjow et Neliel (thème : surprises (imposé again)) et sur la troisième division sur le thème des rumeurs (et non imposé en plus!). Je l'ai mettrai en ligne dès que je les auraient recopiés !


	6. Cat Like

**Thème imposé :** Partie de chat

**Personnages imposés :** Byakuya et Yoruichi

**NDA :** C'est une de mes meilleure amie qui voulait que j'écrive ce drabble. Sauf qu'elle, elle voulait une version plus osée ! Tans pis pour elle, ça l'est pas ! Sinon, merci à tous pour vos review, je prend note de vos notes !

* * *

Finalement, Yoruichi Shihoin avait toujours eu raison. Jeune, le jeu préféré de Byakuya Kuchiki était bien chat.

Et ça n'avait jamais vraiment changé…

« Je t'ai toujours battu à chat ! Se moqua la neko.

- Ah oui ? Et tu veux qu'on s'en refasse une partie ?! Répondit le capitaine de la 6ème division.

- Tu ne me battras pas, petit Byakuya ! Lança la jeune femme à son ami d'enfance, tout en activant son shunpo.

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs esquissa un sourire quasi-invisible, avant de disparaître lui aussi.

Cette fois, il l'aurait !

* * *

Nan mais franchement ... Je vouls laisse, et le GrimmNel arriiive !


	7. Surprise

Oui, je sais, je suis en retard !

* * *

**Thème imposé :** Surprise

**Personnages imposés :** Grimmjow et Neliel

**NDA :** C'est peut-être pas le moins bon, mais je ne penses pas que ça soit le meilleur non plus ! Bonne lecture quand même ! ^^

* * *

Elle n'y croyait pas. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle se frotta les yeux, puis se re-pinça. C'était juste la troisième fois, et ça lui faisait mal. Elle ne rêvait donc pas. Elle secoua la tête, essayant désespérément de se sortir de son coma cérébral.

Mais qu'est-ce que Grimmjow foutait complètement avachi sur elle, sa tête posée sur ses genoux ?

Bon, pas que ça soit désagréable, mais c'était quelque chose d'assez inattendu !

Elle finit par s'habituer à cette pression, qui s'était manifestement assoupie, et tombée sur elle. Doucement, Neliel passa sa main dans les cheveux de son collègue espada. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait avoir ce , lui, se mit à ronronner.

* * *

Le prochain drabble est sur les rumeurs à la troisième division. Après, j'en ai un autre sur Renji, puis après viendront enfin ce que vous m'avez demandé !


End file.
